Remember Me
by TheCrimsonPen
Summary: A song fic based off the lyrics of "Fields of Gold" by Sting.


_You'll remember me when the west wind moves upon the fields of barley…._

"Run! Keep going!" he screams, shoving me forward a few steps. Noise cracks out and envelops me. My head feels full of stuffing, but I obey. I run. My feet sink into the loose ground, and I stumble, but press forward. He told me to.

_You'll forget the sun, in his jealous sky, as we walk in fields of gold._

My body crashes through the stalks of wheat, and I pause to look around me. It's a sea of color, overflowing with textures and shapes that fill my mind and block my thoughts. It's so beautiful. Why do I need to move? Why am I running?

Surely I'm not running from this place. I'm safe here. Nothing can hurt me.

"Cammie, MOVE! You have to keep coming with me. Come on, come on. Look at me, Cammie. We need to leave, now!" Who is this man? His face swims before me, unfocused and confusing. I reach a hand out to touch his cheek. Maybe that will make his face better. Is it supposed to move like that?

_So she took her love, for to gaze a while upon the fields of barley._

"But it is nice here. I want to stay. Will you sit with me?" Words come out of my mouth, but I don't sound natural. My voice is soft and dreamy, the haze in my mind overtaking my cognitive abilities. But I know him. He can protect me. Can he? "Will you protect me?"

"Yes, I will, you know I will," he whispers. He reaches a shaking hand out to touch my forehead. "But right now, I need you to come with me, okay?" I nod.

"Okay. You'll save me." Taking my hand in his, the figure begins to move again, dragging me with him. I look down, and my feet move. That's interesting. I didn't know how fast I could run. I release myself from the man's grip, speeding up to dash alongside him.

I scream when the crack sounds out, and I lose control of my legs. My chest leads the way to the ground. It hurts, so, so bad. What's happening? I close my eyes.

_In his arms she fell, as her hair came down, among the fields of gold._

"Cammie, no, no, no!" Gentle hands lift my heavy limbs, and I open my eyes to see the same face as before.

"Zach? What are you doing here?"

"Oh, Cammie, this is all my fault." A tear trickles from his blue eyes, and I reach out a hand to wipe it away. My fingers leave a red line across his cheek.

"No, it's not." I try to smile, but a new wave of pain forces me to grimace and arch my back. "I'll be fine. I'm just dandy."

"Oh, God. Come on, look into my eyes. Focus. You can do this."

My own tears begin to fall. "I'm not sure I can."

_Will you stay with me? Will you be my love? Among the fields of barley…_

It hurts too much. Maybe if I sleep, I'll feel better. Yes, when I wake up, I'm sure the pain will be gone. I want to sleep. It's comfortable here, in Zach's arms. I'll rest my eyes. Just for a few minutes.

"No, no! Stay with me, stay with me! You cannot die! I couldn't live without you."

"Don't worry Zach. It might be easier this way."

"Don't say that. Nothing could be better without you."

_We'll forget the sun, in his jealous sky, as we lie in fields of gold._

I feel better now. The sun is a really bright white. It's pretty. Everything is pretty. But Zach looks fuzzy around the edges. Oh well. It will be better when I wake up.

"Cammie, please. Please, don't sleep. Don't leave me here!"

"Silly Zach. I'm only taking a nap." I inhale a little, then let it out slowly. "Tell everyone I'll see them when I wake up. Say I'm sorry I couldn't wait for them to be here, but I was really tired. Say that I love them." My chest barely moves when I breathe. I can't get enough air. It's all okay though. I'm here with Zach.

"I will. I promise I will." He starts to cry.

"Why are you so sad?"

The light's getting brighter. Why is someone turning up the sun? It was blinding enough already.

"Because, Cammie, you're leaving. And I can't come with you."

"Oh, Zach, don't worry. I'll see you in a little while. After all, I can't sleep forever."

Somehow the strong man in front of me smiles through the tears. "No, I guess you can't."

My eyelids are so heavy. I wonder how long I slept last night. Did I sleep? I guess that's why my body is so tired. My eyes slip closed.

"Oh, God. No, please God, no. No! Not her, not now!" Someone touches my face, and I start to sip into darkness. "I love her."

It's too black now for thought, but I smile.

_Lie in fields of gold….._


End file.
